The Secret Life of Mrs Ketchum
by Tear22
Summary: Bit of an inside joke between my friend and I. Have you ever wondered how Mrs. Ketchum gets by without a job? The Secret crime Orginization of Mightyena's, of course! Slightly Rocketshippy and Palletshippy. Team Rocket makes a surprise entrance!


Setting: Somewhere off the coast of Maine  
  
Date: April 3, 2004  
  
Time: 9:21 p.m.  
  
Department: T.O.M. Investigations  
  
Area: 51  
  
Name: Tear M.  
  
Report: The T.O.M. Investigations Department recently found out about a possible T.O.M. agent in the region of Kanto. Further investigations will soon follow. One of our highly respected associates was in Kanto at the time of this horrendous crime. The said associate brought a tape recording of the scene and immediately brought it to us, at The T.O.M. Investigations Department and the recording is now in the larger base in Johto. Due to our high authority, the larger base in Johto allowed us to listen to the said tape.  
  
The recording is as follows:  
  
Muffled sound Shrieking. Person shouting: "You know to much!" Gunshot High pitched laughter  
  
End of Tape  
  
Continued Report: As you see, much more investigating must be done for this tape recording to become clear. Further research will begin shortly after next week at the larger base in Johto.  
  
This is T.O.M. Investigator, Tear, signing out.  
  
Screen goes blank  
  
Setting: Somewhere off the coast of Maine  
  
Date: April 9, 2004  
  
Time: 12:00 noon  
  
Department: T.O.M. Investigations  
  
Area: 51  
  
Name: Tear M.  
  
Report: Last week, we found a possible T.O.M. agent in the region of Kanto. While the sender is still remaining anonymous, a videotape was left at the doorstep of our department and has valuable information on it. We were skeptical about even watching it at first, but nonetheless, we have gathered two representatives from the largest T.O.M. Investigations Departments in the world, for the viewing of the tape. The representatives are as followed:  
  
Kanto: Tom Ado, Anne Chovie  
  
Orange Archipelago: Nori Best, Jeremy Searecher  
  
Johto: Helga Moonstrode, Samantha Crystal  
  
Hoenn: Professor Maple, Professor Twig  
  
Orre: Dominick Porls, Roxanne Rule  
  
Although we still are unclear of who sent the tape, we were left with this note from the sender/senders.  
  
To Pay Our Dues And Respect.  
  
J, J, M.  
  
The short note has given us no help of finding these mysterious senders. A few investigators have already watched the tape and they have noted that sound effects such as music were added for effect. The larger viewing will be held shortly after the representatives arrive. They are expected to make their appearance on the date of April 15, 2004. All of the T.O.M. investigators are hoping to benefit from this experience.  
  
This is T.O.M. Investigator, Tear, signing out.  
  
Screen goes blank  
  
Setting: Somewhere off the coast of Maine  
  
Date: April 15, 2004  
  
Time: 3:45 p.m.  
  
Department: T.O.M. Investigations  
  
Area: 51  
  
The screening of the tape is about to begin. All T.O.M. investigators are here for the viewing. But unknown to the investigators, three shadowed figures emerge from the back. (Dang, they must have really bad security) One of the figures puts an arm around the girl figure while she sighs sadly. The smaller, much more furry figure has its eyes transfixed upon the screen. The room dims The movie projector flickers a few times, then the tape begins to play.  
  
Get out your tissues here people, especially Palletshippers  
  
A man wearing a lab coat is peddling a bike towards a house on a small dirt road. He is humming happily to himself and then starts complaining about his darn lumbago. He makes his way slowly to the cheery house.  
  
He then stops by the house and calls out, "Dear, where are you?"  
  
A small "beep" is heard from the bushes and a peculiar yellow light comes from the bush.  
  
Woman: I'm right here! She kinda sings that line There is a large gash bellow her right eye and she is gasping for breathe.  
  
Man: I told you not to buy that man-eating-plant.  
  
Woman: Oh, I know, but I just couldn't resist.  
  
The Man looks down admiring her garden. He spots a radish of some kind.  
  
Man: Hey, is that a radish!  
  
Woman: Oh no, don't pick it up, I just –  
  
Man picks up the radish by is leaves.  
  
Man: Hey this isn't a radish, it's an oddish! I couldn't even tell! hehe  
  
Oddish: Oddish, Odd Odd! (Translation: You thought I was a what! How dare you insult my freakin' pokemon pride! And who call yourself a pokemon researcher!? You're grandson is better than you!)  
  
The oddish jumps up and smacks the man in the face with it leaves, causing him to fall to the ground, while the oddish runs away.  
  
Woman: No wait oddish come back! I need you!  
  
Man gets back up to his feet.  
  
Man: That's funny... Normally, oddishes aren't found around these parts nor are they that strong, even with proper training.  
  
Man turns to the anxious looking woman.  
  
Man: Is that your oddish?  
  
Woman: Well, you see... I, well, um –  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
An extremely good-looking boy, around the age of fourteen, wearing a lab coat, comes running towards the man with his umbreon.  
  
Man: Hey, there's the chip off the old block!  
  
Boy: Hey, Grandpa! I decided to come to town early when I heard my old rival would be coming back too.  
  
Man gives boy a queer look.  
  
Boy: blushing Mumbles something along the lines of, "Shut up..."  
  
The boy notices the woman.  
  
Boy: Hey Mrs.K! How's life treatin' ya?  
  
The woman regains her posture and says: Hello. I can't complain. I hope the same for you.  
  
Boy: Yeah, my job's alright. As a matter of fact I think I might have discovered a new pokemon!  
  
With that, the boy withdrew a pokeball from his belt and tossed it gently on the ground.  
  
What emerged from the ball surprised the woman greatly.  
  
A small fox looking pokemon appeared in a red flash of light.  
  
Woman: Whe- when did you get that?!  
  
Boy: I found it a couple of weeks ago. And since it's a newly discovered pokemon, I decided to give it a name. I named it Jypsensu.  
  
Woman: I need that pokemon...!  
  
Boy: What?  
  
Woman: I NEED THAT POKEMON!  
  
Boy: Are you crazy?! It's MINE!  
  
The woman charges toward the boy, but the man grabs her by the arms  
  
Man: What's gotten into you?!  
  
The man tightens his grip on the woman wrist, and something makes a strange noise.  
  
Man: What was that?  
  
The man pulls up the woman's sleeve and sees a strange device on the woman's wrist that's labeled Top Secret: For Agent's Use Only.  
  
The woman pulls away from the man and kicks him in the stomach with her boot. The man falls backwards onto the ground and starts to tremble.  
  
Man: What do you think your doing!?  
  
Woman: Sorry dear, but you know far too much.  
  
The woman's tone is surprisingly calm.  
  
She blows a kiss to him and pulls out a handheld gun.  
  
The T.O.M. investigators all scream as the poor man's life is cut drastically short.  
  
Two lonely figures in the back of the room embraced each other as they began to cry, for they knew what was coming next.  
  
The other figure with them mumbled something about the boy being a good friend.  
  
Boy: The boy on the screen fell weak at the knees and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Boy: Grandpa... Grandpa...  
  
The woman turns around to face the once young man reaching adulthood. But now all she saw a weak with fright young boy who only wanted to see is mother.  
  
Where is his mother anyway?  
  
Woman: I'm sorry, but you know too much as well.  
  
A gunshot was fired, but it was unheard to the audience, for a the woman figure was now blubbering like an idiot and the man next to her was trying to calm her down by gently rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair, but unfortunately, he wasn't doing a very good job, because he too, was trying to stifle his own tears. The figure below the two was also starting to cry as well.  
  
The auburn haired boy on the screen fell onto a feeble heap on the ground.  
  
Woman: random person walks by You know to much! shoots person  
  
Camera now moves to a boy wearing a hat with a Pikachu at his feet  
  
The boy now appears on the screen, happily making his way towards the house. He gets about halfway there when he stops abruptly and his eyes fall upon what lay before him.  
  
Sentimental music begins to play  
  
Boy w/ hat: G- G- Ga-  
  
He is apparently trying his best to let the name escape from his mouth, but he is at lost for words. His speech has failed him entirely. The boy with the hat now runs up to the other boy and falls to his knees. He lays his head upon the slightly older boy's chest and cries uncontrollably. He then fells soaking fur on his shoulder. He realizes he isn't alone.  
  
Umbreon: Ummm...breee.  
  
Boy w/ hat: Hey buddy, you must have been ...  
  
He tries to say his old rival's name but finds himself getting teary eyed again.  
  
Boy w/ hat: So... Do you wanna come with me and Pikachu?  
  
Umbreon shakes his head yes, and then the boy sees it has something in its mouth.  
  
Boy w/ hat: What's that you got there, buddy?  
  
He takes the note out of Umbreon's mouth and reads the note.  
  
All who know become a foe.  
  
Boy w/ hat: Creepy...  
  
A shiver went up the boy's spine. And if you listened closely to the wind you could hear the laughter of the Mightyena agent that had been there just moments before.  
  
End of movie Sob  
  
Before the lights came back on in the room filled with shocked T.O.M. investigators and empty chairs, the three shadowed, crying figures took their leave.  
  
Setting: Somewhere off the coast of Maine  
  
Date: April 16, 2004  
  
Time: 1:43 a.m.  
  
Department: T.O.M. Investigations  
  
Area: 51  
  
Name: Tear M.  
  
Report: The larger base in Johto is now closely examining the videotape for any further clues. They recently had contact with the pokemon the young researcher had discovered in the tape. Surprisingly, the Jypsensu was carrying a message. We assume it was from the same mysterious senders from last time. The infamous Tracey Sketchit did a portrait of the pokemon and a photocopy was sent to our department.  
  
Continued Report: The Johto T.O.M. investigators have taken the pokemon and it is currently being tested for odd behavior. For on the date of its arrival, which was April 15, 2004, it was giving off a strange red glow. Our department will be receiving information on this subject as more is found out.  
  
This is T.O.M. Investigator, Tear, signing out.  
  
Screen goes blank  
  
Tear turns around in her chair and smirks to herself  
  
She walks over to the videophone next to her desk that is ringing louding.  
  
She clicks the answer button. At first the screen is black, but then flickers on to revile a shadowed man sitting in a large red chair gently stroking a Persian.  
  
Tear: Hurry sir, I'm not supposed to be at work this late. Besides, the beds they provide us with here are absolutely dreadful. It's so hard to even catch a wink of sleep. I need to catch up on my beauty sleep...  
  
The man speaks with a gruff voice, "You need it Tear. You look half the agent you used to be, and that was only about a month ago. But that's beside the point. Did you manage to get a picture of that rare pokemon?  
  
Tear: saluting Yes boss, it was almost too easy. The agents here are poorly trained, and the security is terrible.  
  
Man: Then I suppose you saw those three buffoons today. Those incompetents can't do anything right. They're possibly the worst field agents I have ever had. To bad that one didn't turn out like here mother... When he said that he got a glazed look in the eye I do feel a bit sorry for them though, losing a friend like that. But still, that is not an excuse for such poor behavior! They still haven't gotten me my idiot of a son's Pikachu yet!  
  
Tear: I know boss, I know... She had heard the story a million times and she knew that that the assignment to capture Pikachu must be a hard one, to have that team keep losing like that -- over and over.  
  
The boss continued to rant on and on about how much he needed Pikachu.  
  
Tear: Listen boss, I gotta go.  
  
With that being said, she turned off the videophone to leave the boss to his ranting.  
  
Tear: Sigh Who knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted this mission. Sigh I need some sleep...  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
